1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption type refrigeration system which makes use of heat derived from an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a combination of the absorption type refrigeration system and the internal combustion engine for making simultaneous use of both of engine exhaust gas and heated engine cooling water as the heat sources of the refrigeration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Absorption type refrigeration systems making use of heat energy derived from internal combustion engines have been proposed in, for example, specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,040; 2,783,622 and 2,953,907. These known systems, however, are each designed merely to introduce the engine exhaust gas from the engine into a generator to heat and evaporate a solution in the generator, and are not arranged to make use of the heat possessed by the heated cooling water circulated through the engine. On the other hand Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 158047/1975 suggests a simultaneous use of both of the engine exhaust gas and the heated cooling water as the heat sources of an absorption type refrigeration system. This literature, however, does not discloses at all any practical and specific arrangement for permitting the simultaneous use of the exhaust gas and cooling water as the heat sources of the absorption type refrigeration system.
Thus, none of the prior publications referred to above teaches any practical and effective combination of an absorption type refrigeration system with the engine exhaust system and cooling water system for permitting simultaneous use of the exhaust gas and cooling water as the heat sources for the refrigeration system.